Unfortunately Privileged
by EboYo9811
Summary: Nick and Selena Jonas are super rich and live a very privileged life. Everything they do id according to what their parents believe will make them the best of the best. Because of this, they can't live like regular teenagers. They are unfortunately privileged.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unfortunately Privileged**_

**Introduction**

Selena Jonas Nick Jonas 

Volleyball practice **- **Baseball practice

Dance class **- **Theatre rehearsals

Art lessons **- **Music lessons

Tennis Club (w/Mom) **- **Golf Club (w/Dad)

Debate team **- **Chess club

Volunteer/Charity work **- **Volunteer/Charity work

Tutored (Home) Classes

Math [pre-calc, geometry, algebra 2]

Science [chemistry, biography, physics]

History [world, ancient, U.S.]

English

Language & Manner coaching

Foreign Languages [French, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, Chinese, Arabic]

Parents & Their Jobs

Denise Jonas- Neurosurgeon; in charge of own successful practice

Paul Jonas- Chief Executive Officer of own engineering and construction company called Jonas' & Co; started by great-grandfather; passed down to him from father.

*Family also owns a few oil wells.

*Selena and Nick are twins, both 15. They don't attend school since their parents are apart of a lot of different worldwide charities and organizations, so they travel a lot. They have a really good tutor and they take advanced subjects so their real brainiacs. Their parents are obsessed with them and wont let them go to actual school because they don't want them to become "tainted" with bad influences. Their parents also signed them up for a lot of extra-curricular activities so they can get into good colleges, and so they don't get into trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unfortunately Privileged**_

_Chapter 1_

Nick POV

I watched as the movers marched in and out of the house with the furniture my parents spent fortunes on. I could here my mom outside screaming at them to not to drop this and be careful that's original with that. My dad was talking to one of the movers in charge making sure they know where the new house was. I sighed and stuffed my hands down in the pockets of my Calvin Klein khaki slacks and leaned against the now bare wall. Selena, my twin sister, walked up next to me munching on a bag of organic dried apples, which was pretty much the only type of chip our mom would let her eat. She forbids her from eating any other kind because it'll go straight to her hips and nobody likes a fat girl. Seriously, that's what she said.

"You want one?" she held out the bag to me.

"No way, those things are gross" I said making a face.

She sighed. "Yeah, maybe", stuffs more into her mouth.

Our mom, Denise came in, calling our names. "Selena, Nick, where are you guys?"

"We're in here" we said at the same time.

"Ah, there you are" She smiled at us as if she were looking a piece of fine jewelry. "Selena, hun, don't eat too much of those. They're a little salty, I don't want you to bloat."

"I wont mom" Selena said, throwing the empty bag away.

"Good. So I got in touch with a fabulous tutor in Los Angeles that I think will be perfect for you two. And I've find you both coaches for your sports teams, theatre and dance teachers, art and music teachers, a debate team that would be perfect for you Selena and a chess club that's up to your standards Nick. Plus, there were a few women tennis clubs and men golf clubs for us to join there. Oh, don't worry, with the Osments there, we will get everything straightened out. Now the trucks have already set off so they will meet us at the house and, hopefully, if they aren't so useless, have everything set up and ready just the way I like it. Oh, Leo (the butler/ head of the help), can make sure the kids rooms are all cleaned out and those people didn't leave anything."

"Yes, ma'am." Leo said walking off.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have to get in touch with Lucy and set up the office in LA. You guys get your duffle bags in the limo and wait for us there, okay?" she kissed our foreheads like 5-year-olds and strutted down to her home office.

Selena and I looked at each other and sighed. Leo walked up to us with our bags and gave us a little smile. We smiled back, took our bags, Selena slipped on her Gucci sunglasses, and we walked out into the warm New York sun. The black stretch limo was sitting out front where mom said. The chauffer looked up when he saw us coming. "Here, let me take those." He set our bags on the ground and opened the door for us. We stepped in and he carefully shut it and took our bags to the trunk. Selena crossed her legs and straightened out her custom made Michael Kors sundress mom got her for Christmas. I looked out the window at the swan fountain in the middle of our round driveway. The five car garage of to the side held our father's most prized cars: the gold 2o11 Mustang Convertible, the 1960s Bentley , the white Lamborghini, and the Mercedes Benz. But, he hardly ever drives them, he just shows them off at car shows and stuff.

Soon, our mom and dad finally joined us in the limo and we were set off to the air port. We don't ride coach and we don't ride first class either, we have our own private jet, just like any other average American family, right? The attendants packed our bags into the apartment, while we took our carry-on bags with us. As we boarded the plane, we said hello to our regular pilot, Jack, he takes us everywhere when we're traveling.

"Don't forget to buckled up this time Ms Selena" he said in his thick country accent.

Selena laughed slightly "I wont", and goes to her window seat.

"And how are you doing Mr. Mann" he said to me.

I laughed slightly. He has called me that since I was 13 when I didn't like being called a boy. "I'm fine, Jack". I walked back and sat down in one of the couch chairs.

"Jack, good to see you again, how's the family?" my mom said politely.

"Oh, they're just fine, Mrs. Jonas, just fine"

"That's good to here, Jack. Make sure to tell Carrie to keep in touch, I haven't from here in a while, okay?"

"I'll make sure of it, Miss." My mom smiled and patted him on the shoulder before going to her seat.

Dad came in next, "Jack, it's nice to know that still around after all these years."

"You know I couldn't leave the people who's treated me so well after all these years"

"It's amazing how you haven't left us yet, I know we aren't the best all the time."

"Oh, forgive and forget, Paul, forgive and forget. Now ya'll buckle up, you hear? We've got a ways to go." Jack said closing the doors and starting the engine.

Dad went to his seat next to mom and soon we took off into the sky.

This is what it's all about in the Jonas family, mostly. Huge expensive houses with vintage antique furniture, servants and butlers doing everything for us, custom made clothes from some of the worlds most top designers, cars that, if added together, could buy a truck load of diamonds, chauffers taking us where we need to go, private jets with a personal pilot, getting served expensive foods from world-known chefs.

If we needed a new pair of shoes for something, our parents would take us to some shoe shop in Paris where a simple pair of running shoes could cost up to $100, not that I'm complaining. All I'm saying is it'll be nice to just live like a regular teenager and go to the mall, can you believe that we have never been to an actual mall? It's sick. I wonder what goes on there. But, anyway, I hope this "new start" in LA will give us this chance, maybe even a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unfortunately Privileged**_

_Chapter 2_

Selena POV

Once we landed in Los Angeles, we took our carry-on bags and piled into a waiting limo. The furniture and the rest of our clothes should already be there, so all we have to do is put everything where it's suppose to be.

As we road down the LA streets, I still couldn't believe how many palm trees there were. The sun was shining down on the ocean off to the side. People were out walking the dogs and running around in the sun, teenagers were chasing each other around on the beach, splashing in the water. I wish we could do that.

Once we came upon the house, I all most crapped my pants. It was absolutely gorgeous! .?t=877

It was better than the one we had in New York. I couldn't wait to see my room. When we came around the driveway we saw a well-dressed blonde woman standing outside waving to us as we drove up.

My mom jumped out, "Heather!" Hugs the woman.

"Denise, it's so good to see you again. How's the practice going?," she asked.

"Oh, it's going wonderful. I have the best doctors to work with. They're all fabulous. How's your line coming?"

"Oh, great. With the resent traveling we've been doing, I have so much inspiration, everything's just rolling in."

"That's good. Where's Eugene and the kids?," my mom asked.

"They'll be here soon. They spent the week over their cousins house, Eugene went to get them."

Just as she said that, a beige Escalade rolled up in the driveway and a tall man with grayish dark, maybe a little brownish, blonde hair stepped out of the drivers side. On the other side a girl with long, dirty blonde hair and a boy with brownish blonde hair cut short stepped out of the car.

"Ah, and here they are now. Since, Selena and Nick have never met them let me introduce you guys. Selena, Nick, this is my daughter Emily and my son Cody."

We said our hellos and shook hands and filed into the house. It was even more beautiful on the inside.

"Kids, why don't you, Emily, and Cody go and explore the house before you start un packing, hm?," my mom asked.

"Okay," said Nick and we walked away.

We walked around the mansion and found out we now had a mini movie theatre, a game room, a tennis court and a basketball court in the backyard, a mini golf course (dad's going to love this), and a huge outdoor pool, yup, so much better than our New York pool.

None POV

They sat down out by the pool to enjoy the sun.

"So," Emily said, "How old are you guys?"

"15," Nick replied.

"Me too. Except for Cody, he's already 16."

Selena said, "That's cool. Did you have a good Sweet Sixteen?"

"Yea, it was cool," Cody said, reminiscing. "It was near Mardi Gras so our parents took us to New Orleans and threw the party at this really awesome club. They even got Panic At The Disco to play there."

"Wow, that is awesome," said Nick.

Emily smiled. "It was. There were laser lights, pounding music, dancers, exotic drinks, I even made out with this super hot guy in the bathroom." She smirked.

"That's only because you were drunk out of your mind. If Vicky hadn't found you in time, you would've fucked him." Cody said, shaking is head.

"Oh, like you fucked one of the dancers behind the stage?" Emily shot back.

Selena nearly spit up the lemonade Leo brought when she herd that. "Y-you slept with one of the dancers?," she stuttered.

Cody shrugged. "Well yeah, that was half the reason why they were there in the first place."

Nick and Selena sat there astonished, unable to comprehend what they just herd. Underage drinking? Making out in the bathroom with a random person? Having sex with someone that could be years older than you behind a stage? What kind of life we these people hiding from there parents?

Emily piped in, interrupting their thoughts. "Hey, Drew is throwing a party at his house next week, his parents left on some Swiss Alps retreat and the house will be empty. Why do you guys some with us?"

Nick and Selena looked at each other, unsure. They weren't sure if they should go to something like that.

"I don't know about that," Selena said shaking her head. "I don't think our parents would let us do stuff like that. I mean, we haven't even kissed a person before, let alone have sex."

"Neither of you have ever had your first kiss?" Emily asked amazed.

They shake their heads.

"Or sex? Not even oral?" Cody asked.

They shake their heads again.

"Or foreplay?" Emily asked.

They shake their heads again.

Emily sat back in her chair, shaking her head. "Well we are just going have to fix that now wont we."

Cody spoke up. "Look, if you guys come to Drew's party next week, we'll get you your first kiss and your sex. Give us your cell phone numbers, we'll text you the address."

"We didn't say we were actually going," Nick pointed out.

"What time is the party?" Selena asked, ignoring Nick.

Emily put her number into Selena and Nick's phones. "It's next Friday. It starts at 7:30 p.m. but the real party doesn't get started until at least 10, so come around that time, okay?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't think-"

"We'll be there," Selena interrupting him.

Nick looked at her, like she was crazy and gave her a 'Are you serious?' look.

"Good, we'll keep an eye out for you." Emily said.

Leo came around the corner and said to Emily and Cody, "Your parents are looking for you both."

"Thanks, Leo," Cody said, getting up from his seat.

We all followed Leo to the grand foyer where our parents were waiting for us.

"It was good to see you both again," Paul said, shaking Eugene's hand. "And I'll take you up on that golf club offer, Eugene."

"Good. The next meeting is in two days, I hope to see you there." said Eugene.

"You will, Nick and I will be there bright and early."

"Bright and early for what?" nick asked.

"Eugene has got a golf club for you and your father to join. Isn't that great? Nick is a really great golfer, just like his father." Denise bragged.

"That's great, we could use you son," Eugene said, patting Nick's shoulder.

"Well, we better be on our way," Heather said, "Let you guys finish unpacking." She wraps one arm around Cody's shoulder.

"Oh, okay then. It was nice seeing you guys again." Denise said, escorting them to the door as Leo held it open for them.

"You too. We'll talk later." said Eugene, walking out the door.

Before the Osment's left, Emily stopped by Selena and said, "Don't forget, next Friday, come at 10, make sure the parents don't see you." And with that she followed the rest of her family out the door.

Denise said happily. "Well, that was nice. Leo do we have everything set up in the kitchen? Did the chef come in?"

"Yes ma'am. The plates are set and the chef and servers are waiting for your orders." Leo replied.

"Good, cause I've an aching craving for salmon tonight for dinner," she said walking of to the kitchen.

Later in Selena's Room

"Sel, are you sure about this party? I mean, did you here what they were doing at Cody's Sweet Sixteen? He had sex with one of the dancers behind the stage!" Nick shouted.

"Would you keep your voice down!" Selena shouted back, "Do you want mom and dad to here? And we are going to that party."

"I just don't know about this."

"Nick, you don't get it do you?" Selena asked. "This is our chance to finally be a regular teenager and do what regular teenagers do!"

"I know what you mean Sel, but I don't think that's what regular teens do," Nick said.

"Well, it'll give us an idea at least. Just don't screw this up, okay? We are going to that party." Selena stated firmly.

Nick sighed. "Fine we can go, I wont say anything."

It is going to be very interesting living here in L.A.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfortunately Privileged **

Chapter 3

Author's POV

The next couple of days pretty much consisted of movers and interior designers fixing up the house to mother's liking, getting to know the "important" people in the neighborhood, and meeting the new home tutor, Ms. Rosenberg. She was those kinds of women who seems like a well put together woman, but really turned out to be a beastly dragon in disguise.

"You are not be wild and unruly in my presence. You are to be well behaved, civilized, and intelligent young adults that you are perfectly capable of being", she said , in her strict English accent. "If you are to disrespect me or go against my rules in any way, you are going to be strictly disciplined with an iron fist, am I clearly understood?"

Lovely isn't she?

But for Nick and Selena, the only things that were on there minds was the up coming party that Cody and Emily invited them to. From what they heard from the last party, it seemed they were way out of their league. The only type of party they've been to were dressed up parties with champagne, expensive hors d'oevures, classical music, and important people, not liquor, sex, and drugs, but they were willing to try it to fit in with the rest of the teenagers. There was only one problem, how were they going to get there without letting the parents see them. Since it was Selena's bright idea, Nick was figuring she was going to think of something.

Nick's POV

We were sitting in our limo for four riding back home from a meeting at the country club for new members signing up. Selena and I were sitting facing the driver while our parents were facing behind us in the own little world talking about how great the club was and how many nice people they met. I was, however, bored out of my mind during the whole thing. Seriously, scheduled lectures every Wednesday about the design….on the golf balls? Are you kidding?

I sighed and looked out the window of the car just in time to see us passing by a busy high school. There were already teens and parents standing around, going in and out of the building, probably for orientation to meet the teachers. People were laughing with each other and catching up from the year before, happy to be with their friends again. It kind of made me sad, seeing the other teens happy with their friends, when I barely even made a decent friend that wasn't after me for my money in my whole 15 years of life!

It's not fair. We were never given the option if we wanted to go to school or not. Our parents just bought us some foreign tutor and locked us in the library for hours with a bunch of school books.

I scoffed just thinking about it and leaned back in my seat. I glanced over seat Selena and noticed she was looking at the same thing with a desperate look in her eyes, like she was begging to be out there with them.

"Sucks doesn't it," I whispered to her, so our parents wouldn't hear.

"You bet your snappy Michael Kors loafers it does," she said, glaring out the window at the happy people.

I chuckled lightly and glancing back out the window. "Do you think they'll let us go? You know, if we asked….very nicely?"

"I don't know, Nick, you know how mom and dad feel about us going to school. We're like their precious gems they refuse to let out of their site. I don't know why they keep us locked down so tight."

"Maybe we can have an intervention one night during dinner, when they're not so busy."

Selena sighed and looked across at our parents laughing in their own little money bubble, their noses high on the air. "Yeah, maybe."

[a/n: I'm gonna skip ahead a couple days to when Nick and Selena decide to confront their parents about the going-to-school idea.]

Selena's POV

We were sitting in our fabulous dinning room eating the delicious orange glazed salmon with jasmine rice dinner our personal chef cooked for us. I was picking around with my food nervous about the topic we were going to bring up, afraid of what they are going to say. I glanced over at Nick who had barely touched his food he was so nervous. I let out a shaky sighed, laying my fork down on my plate.

"Selena honey, what's wrong? You nor Nick has barely touched your food. Is there something wrong, you know you can tell us." Mom said.

I suddenly became tongue tied afraid to say anything. I looked over at Nick for help.

"Well," Nick started, "We've been kind of thinking about something and we've finally come to a decision and we weren't sure if you and dad would be okay with it.

"Just tell us son, it's okay." Dad said with a comforting smile.

Nick stuttered, "Uh, well, uh….um."

"We want to go to high school." I blurted out.

Everyone froze and stared at me, even Nick was surprised.

"What?" Mom asked

Nick finally found his voice, "Yes. We want to go to an actual school, like regular teenagers."

"But, honey, sweetheart," said Mom, shaking her head, laying her fork down on her plate, "That's the reason why we got the private tutor and the books, so you won't have to go through the stressful times and situations of high school life."

"We just want to protect you from the drug use, the STDs, and everything else that is flying through high schools these days." Dad said.

"We know that daddy, but if you hear about it from other people they'll say that their high school years were the best years of their life and we want to experience that too." I explained.

"But sweetie-" Mom started.

"Please Mom," Nick begged. "Could you guys at least think about it? Please?"

Dad looked at Mom and Mom looked back at him, contemplating. They thought for a moment and nodded to each other.

"Okay, fine." Mom finally said. "But-"

That's all she had to say before Nick and I were practically jumping out of chairs with excitement. "Thank you, so much Mom!"

"But!", Mom shouted over us, "That does not mean we are saying yes!"

We quieted down biting our lips. "But you will think about it, right?" Nick asked.

"Unfortunately," Dad said, glancing at Mom, "Since you both seemed so set on doing this, I guess we have now choice."

"Thank you anyway," I said quietly, finishing my dinner.

They nodded once and we all finished our dinner in silence.


End file.
